Alternative Girl
by Kyattsuai
Summary: Um sonho levou Mina para longe de todos...


Apesar do titulo, este fic não está escrito em Inglês, apenas achei que o titulo era fixe e como em português ficava meio estranho "Rapariga alternativa", optei por colocar mesmo em inglês... Eu tirei a ideia a partir de uma imagem que vi na net algures. A maioria das personagens usadas são do anime Sailor Moon, com algumas poucas excepções, outras são mesmo minhas personagens. 

A canção do início claro que não é minha, está em baixo que é da Lean Rimes, é uma das minhas canções preferidas e como ainda não a tinha utilizado, achei ideal para aqui. Acho que não tenho mais nada a acrescentar... sem ser... Que leiam até ao fim e depois me digam o que acharam...

Alternative Girl 

**by KittyBlue**

- Senhores e senhoras temos a honra de apresentar uma cantora de pouco tempo de carreira mas que ainda tem muito a revelar.. deixo convosco Mina Aino...

A chamada para o palco deixou Mina ainda mais nervosa, já pronta com a guitarra na mão, dirigiu-se ao palco e ainda a tremer sentou-se numa cadeira no meio do palco. 

As pessoas falavam baixo umas para as outras, algumas referiam que já tinham ouvido falar da cantora, que até já tinham assistido a algumas apresentações dela e que era uma revelação a nível da musica pop-rock, os rapazes mais novos comentavam que Mina era uma das raparigas mais bonitas do momento que em pouco tempo passaria, sem surpreendera ninguém, a Britney Spears ou mesmo a Christina Aguilera. Mina começou a cantar fazendo todos se calarem para ouvirem melhor a melodia...

"UNDER A LOVER'S SKY   
GONNA BE WITH YOU   
AND NO-ONE GONNA BE AROUND  
IF YOU THINK THAT YOU WON'T FALL   
WELL JUST WAIT UNTIL, 'TIL THE SUN GOES DOWN   
UNDERNEATH THE STARLIGHT, STARLIGHT   
THERE'S A MAGICAL FEELING SO RIGHT

It'll STEAL YOUR HEART TONIGHT

YOU CAN TRY TO RESIST  
TRY TO HIDE FROM MY KISS   
BUT YOU KNOW, BUT YOU KNOW THAT YOU  
CAN'T FIGHT THE MOONLIGHT   
DEEP IN THE DARK  
YOU'LL SURRENDER YOUR HEART  
DON'T YOU KNOW, DON'T YOU KNOW THAT YOU   
CAN'T FIGHT THE MOONLIGHT  
NO, YOU CAN'T FIGHT IT   
IT'S GONNA GET TO YOUR HEART

THERE'S NO ESCAPE FROM LOVE   
ONCE THE GENTLE BREEZE WEAVES IT'S SPELL UPON YOUR HEART   
NO MATTER WHAT YOU THINK  
IT WON'T BE TOO LONG 'TIL YOU'RE IN MY ARMS   
UNDERNEATH THE STARLIGHT, STARLIGHT   
WE'LL BE LOST IN A RHYTHM SO RIGHT   
FEEL IT STEAL YOUR HEART TONIGHT

YOU CAN TRY TO RESIST   
TRY TO HIDE FROM MY KISS  
BUT YOU KNOW, BUT YOU KNOW THAT YOU   
CAN'T FIGHT THE MOONLIGHT   
DEEP IN THE DARK   
YOU'LL SURRENDER YOUR HEART   
DON'T YOU KNOW, DON'T YOU KNOW THAT YOU   
CAN'T FIGHT THE MOONLIGHT  
NO, YOU CAN'T FIGHT IT

NO MATTER WHAT YOU DO  
THE NIGHT IS GONNA GET TO YOU   
CAN'T FIGHT IT, DON'T TRY IT   
YOU'RE NEVER GONNA WIN  
'COZ UNDERNEATH THE STARLIGHT, STARLIGHT  
THERE'S A MAGICAL FEELING SO RIGHT   
IT WILL STEAL YOUR HEART TONIGHT

YOU CAN TRY TO RESIST  
TRY TO HIDE FROM MY KISS  
BUT YOU KNOW, BUT YOU KNOW THAT YOU   
CAN'T FIGHT THE MOONLIGHT   
DEEP IN THE DARK   
YOU'LL SURRENDER YOUR HEART  
DON'T YOU KNOW, DON'T YOU KNOW THAT YOU   
CAN'T FIGHT THE MOONLIGHT  
NO, YOU CAN'T FIGHT IT"

(Lean Rimes – Can't Fight the Moonlight)

Quando Mina acabou de cantar não se ouvia nada, apenas um silêncio que deixou Mina bastante nervosa... ela levantou-se e ai as palmas começaram, um sorriso soltou-se no rosto da loira e isso bastou para todos perceberem que ela tinha gostado tanto de cantar para o publico como ele tinha adorado ouvi-la. Mina correu até aos bastidores para agradecer à pessoa que lhe tinha proporcionado aquela chance.

- Sam!! Obrigado!!! – ela abraçou um rapaz de cabelo loiro e olhos verdes que a esperava com um sorriso

- Eu disse-te que não precisavas ficar nervosa. – respondeu ele abraçando-a e beijando-a

Ela soltou-se um pouco corada e sorriu, olhou de novo para o palco, onde tinha realizado a sua primeira actuação ao vivo, já tinha cantado em muitos bares mas nunca com tanto publico e tão exigente, esta era a sua primeira chance de começar uma verdadeira carreira na musica.

1Ano Depois...

Ami, Serena, Rei e Makoto estavam no Crow Center, mesmo cada uma com a sua vida e suas profissões, o destino de serem sailors nunca lhes tinha permitido uma separação muito longa.

Ami tinha conseguido tornar realidade o seu sonho de se tornar médica. Rei continuava a sacerdotisa do templo Hikawa, algo de que se orgulhava muito e como profissão fixa era modelo. Makoto continuava a cozinhar maravilhosamente e isso tinha-lhe dado a hipótese de ter a sua própria loja onde vendia os seus bolos e mesmo refeições especiais e ainda tinha uma pequena loja de flores, que estava ao cargo de uma prima que morava agora em Tokyo. Serena continuava igual, tinha realizado o seu maior sonho, casar-se com Darien, viviam os dois juntos e eram constantemente visitados por Chibiusa. As quatro amigas conversavam animadamente sobre as suas vidas e o que tinha acontecido durante a semana.

- Na quarta-feira ajudei a dar à luz, foi um parto difícil mas tudo acabou bem, a mãe resistiu e a criança nasceu, uma menina a que os pais puseram o nome de Ami... incrível, não?! – Ami toda orgulhosa do seu feito sorria como se fosse a pessoa mais feliz do mundo

- Eu arranjei um namorado... chama-se Derek e também é modelo! Ele é lindo! Tenho de vos apresentar. – Rei como sempre olhou para Serena e deitou a língua de fora

- Até parece que eu me importo muito com isso... – diz Serena respondendo à provocação

- E tu Mako? Que se passou contigo? – perguntou Ami tentando separar as amigas

- Comigo? Bem... tenho tido muito sucesso no restaurante, temos cada vez mais clientes, mas...

- Que aconteceu, Makoto? – perguntou Serena curiosa

- Vou ter de fechar a floricultura. Aquilo além de não dar muito dinheiro, está perto de não ter gerência.

- Porque? Então a Maggie? Que lhe aconteceu? – pergunta Rei preocupada

- Ela também tem a sua vida e está farta de não fazer nada, ela tem muita pena mas não vai ficar cá por muito tempo. Ela voltou para o ex-namorado e se ele não vier para Tokyo vai ter com ele sei lá onde.

- Tenho muita pena, Mako! – Serena abraça Makoto 

- Eu também, mas aquilo também não podia ficar para sempre à espera da Mina. – diz Rei, chamando à atenção de todas, as quatro olham para ela e voltam a sentar-se cada uma no seu lugar quietas

- Ela deve voltar. – diz Serena triste

- É capaz, mas tu não sabes quando e eu não acho justo ficarmos todas aqui com as nossas vidas paradas enquanto ela está no bem bom, lá no Reino Unido. – Rei falava chateada

- Ela não disse mais nada? – pergunta Ami

- Ligou-me na semana passada, mas também não disse nada que já não soubesse. – refere Makoto

- Ela parece outra pessoa! A Mina que nós conhecemos nunca nos deixaria assim... – diz Serena

- Talvez, mas ela agora é uma cantora famosa, depois que foi com o Samuel para a Inglaterra que já não nos diz nada, liga às vezes à Makoto e outras vezes lembra-se de mandar uma mensagem ou mesmo uma prenda para cada uma de nós. – diz Ami ainda mais triste que Serena

- Ela conseguiu realizar o sonho dela, temos de a deixar aproveitar. – diz Makoto

- Tenho de ir para o restaurante. Xau! Até para a semana. – Makoto levanta-se indo embora

Ami vê-a sair e pretendia a seguir para a confortar, mas Rei segura-a.

- Não podemos fazer nada, ela sabe que a Mina tão cedo não volta. – Rei pega no menu do Crow Center e começa a disfarçar que l

- Então a Mako vai mesmo vender a floricultura... acham que ajudava se arranjássemos alguém para ficar lá? - pergunta Serena sorrindo com esperança de que concordassem com ela

- Eu acho que não ia adiantar de nada, cabeça de pudim! – Rei aponta para um pudim na ementa

- Tu... eu podia ficar lá... não tenho mesmo nada para fazer! – diz Serena tentando não ligar às provocações de Rei

- Achas que não ia atrapalhar-te em nada, mesmo? – pergunta Ami, gostando da ideia

- Não ouviste ela dizer que não tinha nada para fazer? Ela é do tipo de rapariga que vive às custas do marido! – Rei coloca o menu na mesa, levanta-se e despede-se sorrindo para as duas

As duas ficam sozinhas, Ami tentava sorrir e Serena já tinha perdido o apetite que o Crow Center lhe dava sempre ao entrar. As duas olharam uma para a outra de repente e sorriram, acabaram-se por se despedir também e irem embora.

Era tarde na residência dos Chiba, Darien estava sentado na sala a ver tv, estava farto de esperar por Serena mas como sabia que ela não tinha levado o telemóvel e não tinha maneira de a contactar.... ele levantou-se ao ouvir a porta a ser destrancada, ao ver Serena a entrar foi até ela e com alguma pressa abraçou-a, cumprimentando-a com um beijo demorado e bem romântico, mal Serena teve tempo para respirar olhou para Darien e sorriu.

- Saudades? – perguntou ela rindo

- Claro que sim! Nem sabia onde estavas e muito menos a que horas vinhas. Não sei para que tens um telemóvel se não andas com ele. – Darien fez uma cara de mau, mas logo se derreteu quando Serena lhe deu um beijo no rosto

- Desculpa amor, mas tive de ir resolver umas coisas.

- Onde estiveste?

- Tive na casa dos irmãos Kou... – Serena arrependeu-se de ter respondido ao perceber a expressão de Darien

- Tiveste com o Seiya? Tou a ver... agora percebo o teu atraso... – ele sentou-se no sofá atento ao programa que dava na televisão

- Não é nada do que estás para ai a pensar, fui saber se algum deles tinha noticias da Mina. Como são cantores, deviam saber alguma coisa.

- E sabiam?

- Sabiam o mesmo que nós, que ela está na Inglaterra com o namorado e que estava a ter muito sucesso.

- Bom para ela... ainda não explicaste porque a demora, se eles não sabiam nada...

- És mesmo ciumento! Fiquei a conversar com o Taiki sobre a Ami.

- Sobre a Ami? Porque? – Darien olhou para Serena interessado

- Nunca pensei que gostasses de ser casamenteiro... ele gosta dela, mas a Ami tem andado muito ocupada.

- Ou seja, não lhe liga nenhuma... deve ser giro de se ver...

- Devia ser giro, quando eu também andava ocupada e tu passavas o tempo a chorar pelos cantos... o Andrew contou-me tudo! – Serena colocou a mala sobre o sofá e sentou-se no colo de Darien

- Até parece... eu a chorar por uma rapariga... espero que não te tenha cobrado nada pelas informações!

- Darien! – Serena beija Darien 

- Acho que tenho de ligar para a Makoto... – Serena volta-se para agarrar o telefone

- Já agora... Darien não te importas que eu vá trabalhar para a floricultura da Makoto, pois não?

- Eu?! Estás a pedir a minha opinião? Tu é que sabes, querida... – Darien dá um beijo na testa de Serena

- Ok! Então eu vou! Só até a Mina voltar! – Serena levanta-se, e digita o numero do restaurante de Makoto

- Ou até o novo membro da família chegar... – diz Darien deparando-se com Serena a olhar para ele

- Que foi, amor? – pergunta Darien

- Acreditas que me esqueci de lhes contar que estou grávida... 

- A sério?! Ninguém imaginaria!! A Chibiusa é que está contente! Vai nascer em alguns meses...

- Temos de a educar como deve ser desta vez, Darien...

- Achas?! Eu achava-a tão parecida contigo!

- Darien! Por amor de Deus... nem digas isso a brincar!

- É verdade! – Darien sorri

Serena retribui também ao sorriso do seu marido e quando Makoto atende dá-lhe a noticia de que já tinha quem ficar na loja durante algum tempo. Quando desliga percebe que Darien já não estava na sala, foi até ao quarto e vê em cima da cama um presente, ela ajoelha-se em frente à cama e curiosa abre de imediato, e qual é a sua surpresa quando desembrulha um casaquinho e uns sapatinhos cor-de-rosa.

- Gostas-te? – pergunta Darien atrás dela

- Adorei! Obrigado, amor!! – Serena abraça Darien com força

- Deste a grande novidade à Makoto?

- De eu estar grávida? Não, quero contar a todas... em especial à Mina... mas acho que vai ser impossível...

Serena volta-se para o presente e começa a arrumar tudo de novo, Darien percebe a tristeza de Serena.

- Sere... não te preocupes, pelo menos quando ela nascer, a Mina vai estar cá! Eu prometo!

- A sério?! Eu queria tanto...

- Claro que sim! Eu quero a benção da sailor do amor e da beleza... a seguir à boa fortuna o mais importante é a beleza e o amor!!

- Darien!! Isso não se diz!

- Tou a brincar contigo... mas eu prometo que trago a Mina... juro!

- Eu também tentei fazer o Yaten jurar, mas não deu muito certo...

- Que disse ele?

- Que fez, queres tu dizer. Bateu com a porta na minha cara, foi para o quarto dele e não disse mais nada.

- Ele também parece estar muito triste...

- Se ele está triste imagina nós.

4Meses depois...

Mina estava no seu camarim, deitada num sofá pensava na sua vida. Tinha saudades das suas amigas, da sua cidade, nunca se imaginou a voltar para Londres e muito menos ser tão célebre como era agora... mas tinha saudades das suas amigas e isso estava a matá-la por dentro.

- Mina, está aqui o Allan... – disse Helen, a sua assistente

Um rapaz de cabelos pretos e olhos azuis entra todo sorridente (é o mesmo Allan que fez Mina sofrer no anime), ele entra e senta-se numa cadeira perto da loira.

- Foi um bom concerto! Estavas fantástica... 

- Obrigado, Allan. A Katarina?

- Ficou em casa, estava muito cansada, teve um dia muito exaustivo.

- E tu vieste sozinho?! – Mina não estava a gostar muito dele estar ali sozinho com ela

- Acho que queria mesmo era ver-te!

- É melhor voltares para casa, Allan. Eu já não sou aquela rapariga ingénua que se deixou apaixonar por ti e que para não ter de te enfrentar com a minha melhor amiga, fugiu para o Japão.

- Se eu soubesse que estavas viva... eu tinha ido atrás de ti.

- Não tinhas nada! Tu já tinhas uma relação bem forte com a Katarina e se tu a escolhes-te, não há volta para nós dois. Eu chorei por ti e nunca mais gostei de ninguém como gostei de ti. Tu fizeste-me sofrer mas eu sobrevivi e acredita que tu és a última pessoa da minha lista de amigos...

- Mina...

- Deixa-me em paz! Eu não tenho paciência para ti! Eu nunca disse, mas eu odeio-te e quero-te bem longe de mim! Sai daqui... agora! Nunca mais quero ver-te à minha frente!

Allan ergue-se da cadeira e olha para Mina, ela estava séria e a sua expressão era muito diferente de todas as que Allan conhecia, onde estava a rapariga que ele tinha conhecido? A rapariga doce e alegre, que nunca parava de sorrir. Allan baixou a cabeça e foi-se embora. Quando ele abre a porta, um rapaz de cabelos prateados, olha para eles dois e pensa se era mesmo uma mesmo boa ideia a de aparecer sem dizer nada. Yaten olhou para Allan e pensou se aquele seria o tal namorado de Mina. 

- Posso entrar? – pergunta Yaten ao perceber que se tinha passado algo ali 

- Yaten?! Não acredito! Que fazes aqui? – Mina corre a abraça-lo e dá-lhe um beijo na cara

- Bem... eu... vim visitar-te... – Yaten estava corado e já não sabia sequer o que estava a fazer ali

- Fizeste bem! Então como está tudo?

- Está tudo bem. Eu vim atrapalhar?

- Atrapalhar?! – Mina percebe que Allan estava em frente à porta a ouvir a conversa

- Claro que não! – ela fecha a porta e volta-se para Yaten

- Ainda não acredito que estás aqui. – diz ela feliz

- Nem eu acredito que estou aqui... assisti ao concerto! Tens uma voz muito bonita.

- Eu sempre te disse que um dia ia conseguir divulgar a minha voz pelo mundo... e tu dizias-me que eu devia ter uma voz estridente, a mais horrível possível já que nem me podias ouvir falar.

- Pois... – Yaten corou e riu

- Vieste sozinho? 

- Sim... os Three Lights tiraram umas férias sem fim por agora.

- Já tinha ouvido dizer, mas não acreditei. Como estão as meninas?

- Elas estão bem, mas com muitas saudades tuas. A Serena está grávida!

- O que? Marota!! Quem diria tão cedo?!

- Ela teve pena de não estares lá quando contou a toda a gente e como ninguém consegue falar contigo, eu resolvi tentar a minha sorte.

- Estás mais simpático do que é normal.

- Isso é mau?

- Não! Mas nunca tinhas sido tão simpático, pelo menos comigo...

- Na verdade eu vim pedir-te um favor... queria que voltasses comigo.

- Voltar contigo? Para onde?

- Para onde??! Para Tokyo, para o nascimento da Chibiusa, quer dizer para... o nascimento da filha da Serena. Ela queria muito que estivesses lá.

- Eu não sei se posso... é meio impossível voltar agora...

- Então... tu é que sabes, eu apenas vim tentar, se não voltas isso já problema teu.

- Mas, Yaten... eu quero, mas eu tenho um contracto, tenho de falar antes com o... eu ia gravar as ultimas canções do meu cd esta semana.

- Compreendo. Tu é que sabes o que deves fazer, quais são as tuas prioridades.

- O que queres dizer com isso?

- Tu és uma sailor ou já te esqueces-te?! Tu tens a princesa para proteger: ela devia ser a tua prioridade, mas pelos vistos, não é bem assim. A Serena vai precisar da ajuda de todas as amigas.

- Ela pode ser a princesa da lua, o meu destino pode até estar traçado com o dela, mas isso não me impede de viver a minha vida. Eu estou aqui a realizar o meu sonho, será que ninguém pensou que eu estava a sentir-me sozinha, ninguém se importou se eu estava bem aqui, agora que me acostumei com tudo o que tenho de passar todos os dias, para alcançar o meu objectivo de vida, vocês querem que eu desista de tudo?!

- Que raios estás para ai a dizer? Tu juraste fidelidade à rainha e à princesa... tu é que sabes o que deves fazer, eu não vou tomar partido dessa tua ideia maluca que ninguém se preocupou contigo. Tu estás aqui porque queres, ninguém te obrigou! – Yaten abre a porta do camarim e fecha com tanta força que até assusta Mina

- Estúpido!! – grita ela quando ele fecha a porta

Mina começa a chorar, ela queria voltar, mas não podia, seria como deixar tudo, se ela fosse não havia mais volta. 

- Minako?! – Helen, uma rapariga de cabelos loiros curtos e olhos verdes entra apressada

- Helen! Abraça-me! 

- Que aconteceu? Quem era aquele?

- Eu sou uma parva! Uma egoísta! Eu sou tão estúpida, eu sou estúpida!

- Que aconteceu? 

- Uma amiga minha está grávida e eu devia estar com ela. A Serena nunca me deixou, sempre que eu precisei de um ombro para chorar ela, estava lá, como posso abandona-la? Mas eu não posso ir..

- Eu posso ajudar-te, mas sabes que não vai ser fácil? Ainda por cima agora, com o cd para gravar!

- E se eu gravar o cd? 

- Achas que o Ruffin vai ceder facilmente?!

- Vou tentar convence-lo...

- Mina, não exageres. Não sabes do que ele é capaz.

Mina saiu do camarim, seguiu o corredor e bateu na última porta, a pessoa que lá estava dentro disse que ela podia entrar e Mina obedeceu. 

Yaten que tinha visto Mina a sair do camarim, decidiu que devia segui-la.

Mina entrou e dirigiu-se até à secretária, estava alguém sentado de costas para ela, só se conseguia ver o cabelo castanho escuro, Mina tremia mas mesmo assim aproximou-se. Como se pressenti-se Mina o estranho sujeito começou a falar, Mina ficou ainda mais aterrorizada. 

- Aino... Mina Aino... o teu concerto de hoje foi maravilhoso.

- Obrigado Ruffin...

- Bem... eu gostava era de saber a que devo a honra da tua visita...

- Eu precisava que me deixasses ir a Tokyo, depois do lançamento do cd.

- Ir a Tokyo?? Pra que?

- Eu tenho lá uma amiga que está grávida e gostava muito de estar com ela.

- Uma amiga... grávida... não sei... voltas?

- Claro que sim, Ruffin! Só quero alguns meses.

- Quantos mais ou menos?

- Não sei... depois do lançamento do cd, eu digo-te quanto tempo vou ficar fora. Está bem?

- Não está bem. Eu não te quero longe durante sei lá quantos meses. 

- Mas Ruffin... 

- Desculpa Mina, mas não autorizo! E já sabes que não vale a pena dares-me a volta, não é?

- Ruffin, por favor! Eu prometo que volto o mais cedo possível... por favor!

O homem volta-se de frente para Mina, era um homem de pelo menos 40 anos, de cabelos castanhos bem escuros e olhos pretos, quando ele se levantou da cadeira, Mina tremeu e como que impulsivamente afastou-se um pouco, começou a dar alguns passos para trás em direcção à porta, até que parou.

- Mina estás com medo de mim? Achas que vou fazer-te mal?

- Não é isso, Ruffin, mas eu...

- É verdade que acabaste com o Samuel? Não esperava que vocês terminassem depois de tudo, até o noivado anunciaram... pensei que ias casar-te com ele. Que aconteceu, Mina?

- Ele enganou-me. Algo que eu não suporto é mentiras e traições.

- Vejo que o meu filho, não soube tratar-te como devia. Ou pelo menos tentava ter mais cuidado com os encontros com a outra. Ela devia ser especial, para ele deixar alguém como tu assim.

- Ruffin, eu tenho de ir! – Mina virou-se para abrir a porta e sair, mas Ruffin estava bem atrás dela e agarrou-a com força pelo braço

- Estás a aleijar-me! – disse ela 

- Humilhaste o meu filho e agora queres fazer o mesmo comigo... o teu trabalho como cantora é excelente, mas acredita que posso arranjar muito melhor do que tu, principalmente se tu me deixares.

- Eu volto! Prometo!

- Tu não vais a lado nenhum!! – Ruffin agarra Mina e empurra-a em direcção da secretária, ela cai no chão

- Tu não vais a lado nenhum, percebes! Ai de ti, se sais de Londres! Eu vou atrás de ti até ao Inferno!

Ruffin agarra Mina pelos cabelos e levantando-a do chão e tenta beija-la, mas ela resiste tentando afastá-lo, aos poucos ele cansa-se e volta a manda-la para cima da mesa, desta vez trata de a segurar bem, sem conseguir resistir à força de Ruffin, Mina resolve gritar antes que fosse tarde demais, para a calar Ruffin dá-lhe um estalo e beija-a.

Mina começa a chorar ao perceber que Ruffin começava a desapertar os botões da blusa dela e que o beijo era profundo quase sem a deixar respirar, sem conseguir fazer nem dizer nada. Mina grita mentalmente pela primeira pessoa que lhe vem à cabeça, Yaten. Com a blusa desapertada, Mina não conseguia parar de chorar, no momento em que Ruffin começa a beijar-lhe o pescoço e a descer, a porta é aberta, mas ele não percebe, de repente alguém pega nele e manda-o contra a parede. Mina chorava e ao perceber que estava solta só se lembra de tentar sair de cima da secretária e sentar-se na mesa, ela recomeça a soluçar e a chorar ainda mais, até que sente um abraço forte e carinhoso, mesmo sem saber quem era, ela começa a acalmar-se.

- Ele bateu-te... – Mina sente o coração disparar ao ouvir a voz do seu salvador, era Yaten, ela agarra-o com mais força e aos poucos pára de chorar

- Vamos embora. – diz ela, Yaten afasta-se alguns centímetros dela e sorri

- Queres mesmo voltar comigo?

- Eu quero ver a Serena, quero estar lá quando ela tiver a pequena Chibiusa.

- Muito bem! Voltamos amanhã de manha. 

- Tens onde ficar? 

- Estás a sugerir que eu fique contigo?

- Sim...

- Ainda bem, porque não tenho onde ficar! – Yaten riu-se e ajudou Mina a levantar-se

1Mes Depois...

Yaten apareceu na porta do quarto de Mina, ela sorriu e agarrou a sua mochila.

- Ainda não acredito que estou de volta. Custa-me a acreditar. – Mina abraçou Yaten 

- Até a mim me custa a acreditar que estejas aqui. Como reagiram elas?

- A Serena quase me estrangulou e as outras ficaram felizes... vou voltar à loja de flores... até o bebé nascer vou ficar lá com a Serena... nem eu sabia que tinha tantas saudades de tudo isto.

- Vamos?!

- Onde?

- Elas disseram ao sitio do costume... – Yaten olhou para Mina como que esperando uma dica 

- Tens duas hipóteses, o templo da Rei ou o Crow Center.

- Vamos primeiro ao templo.

- Mas fica tão longe de certeza que elas estão no Crow Center... – Mina começou a resmungar

- Mas se queremos estar juntos mais algum tempo temos de andar por ai... melhor é impossível...

- Aquelas escadas todas... e depois a descida... Yaten... vamos dar antes voltas à minha casa.

- Eu levo-te ao colo! Ok?

- Ás cavalitas!! Só aceito assim... – Mina virou-se de costas

- Bem...

Yaten abraçou Mina por trás e pegou-a ao colo, ela sorriu e beijou-o, ele ficou vermelho por não esperar, ela sorriu ao perceber que ele estava vermelho por causa dela.

- Tens de acostumar-te aos meus beijinhos, enquanto andarmos vais receber muitos!

- Não precisas é dá-los quando estão todos a olhar para nós.... – Mina olhou em redor e viu uma multidão enorme quase a rodea-los, ela pediu delicadamente a Yaten para a pôr no chão e sem ele esperar puxou-o pela mão para correrem

- É bom, não é? – ele perguntou rindo

- O que?? Yaten! Corre e cala-te!

- É óptimo, termos um bando de malucos atrás de nós! Já sabes o que é ser famosa.

- Está calado e corre!!

- Há coisas que nunca mudam! – Yaten riu-se ao lembrar-se que no passado era ela que o ajudava a fugir das fãs enlouquecidas, ela conhecia por isso a cidade toda

- Já viste onde viemos parar? – perguntou ela a gozar com ele, ele percebeu meio desiludido que estavam em frente ao Crow Center, Mina entrou puxando Yaten pela mão

Os dois entraram e viram todos à espera numa mesa no fundo da sala.

- Oi malta! Eu e o Yaten viemos por um atalho...

- Ninguém diria com o tempo que chegaram atrasados! – diz Rei 

- Nisso dou-lhe razão! – diz Taiki sentado ao lado de Ami

- A Makoto? – perguntou Mina tentando mudar de assunto

- Foi fechar o restaurante, ligaram-lhe a dizer que os últimos empregados iam embora agora. – respondeu Ami numa calma já muito regular

- Darien, tens de mostrar à Mina o que encontraste nas arrumações. – Serena abraça Darien e dá-lhe um beijo no rosto, ele sorri e tira de um saco umas 20 fotografias

- Não acredito!! – Mina ficou espantada, a maioria das fotografias eram das sailors todas reunidas, até mesmo Setsuna estava nalgumas, as ultimas eram algumas fotografias de Mina num jogo de volley 

- Posso ficar com algumas? – perguntou ela com lágrimas nos olhos, Serena afirmou com a cabeça

Mina agarrou 4fotografias. A primeira tinha sido tirada num jogo de volley, Serena e as outras estava bem atrás alegres e a torcer por ela, Mina lembrava-se que aquele tinha sido um dos seus melhores jogos; a segunda devia ter sido tirada por Darien, pois estavam as cinco sailors abraçadas umas às outras com Luna e Artemisa no chão; outra das fotografias escolhidas foi uma em que estavam as cinco amigas com os irmãos Kou, o Yaten estava bem atrás de Mina com uma cara de chateado, Mina sorriu e olhou para o rapaz em destaque; a última fotografia era de todas as amigas juntas, estavam as 9sailors, os guardiões e ainda as Star Lights e o Mascarado, deveria ser uma fotografia de reportagem ou jornal, tinha uma data em baixo, mas que não dizia nada a Mina.

- Obrigado a todos! Vocês são espectaculares... – diz Mina a rir

- Desculpa por destruir a tua carreira, sei que estavas a adorar o mundo da musica. – diz Serena meio triste

- Sem ti eu nunca tinha chegado a lado nenhum!! – Mina levanta-se e abraça Serena, nesse momento chega Makoto e Mina abraça-a também

- Tu foste a minha melhor amiga, sem ti nunca tinha tido coragem para nada, nem para ser feliz... obrigado Mako!

Ami e Taiki olharam um para o outro, um olhar intimo e confidente, digno de dois namorados, todos repararam e começaram a rir, a sailor só teve tempo para ficar vermelha, mas mesmo assim abraçou Taiki.

Serena beijou Darien e olhou para uma das fotografias em cima da mesa, que era do casal mas com Chibiusa.

Rei deprimida por não ter namorado e só ter mesmo sorte na profissão, comia o seu gelado aos bocados pequenos, ela olhou de relance para a porta e viu Yuuchirou a entrar, ela sorriu para ele e ele como sempre tentou controlar-se para não cair ao chão pelo choque.

Makoto continuava a ser abraçada por Mina que só a largou quando Yaten lhe disse ao ouvido que estava a ficar com ciúmes, Mina riu-se da brincadeira e abraçou-o também. Todos estavam felizes e Mina estava de novo com eles, não era necessário mais nada para a pequena Chibiusa nascer, mesmo faltando ainda 2meses já todos estavam entusiasmados, principalmente os pais.

2Meses e 2dias Depois...

Mina estava sentada na sala de espera do hospital, tinha sido a primeira a chegar. Em três minutos já estavam todos na sala ao lado de Mina, ela era se dúvida a mais nervosa até parecia que o filho era dela, ela agarrava-se a Yaten, para se acalmar, mas nem isso resultava. 

Darien finalmente apareceu na sala, todos o rodearam à espera de noticias.

- É uma menina! – disse ele contentíssimo abraçando Mina que estava tão feliz quanto ele

- Que novidade! Podemos vê-la? – perguntou Rei mais interessada em saber se estava tudo bem com Serena

- Daqui a alguns minutos... Eu sou pai!! – Darien nem conseguia acreditar

- Quem é que será a madrinha? – perguntou Ami, todas olharam umas para as outras pensando nisso

Os rapazes percebendo que o resto do dia seria a resolver quem seria a sortuda começaram a tentar acalmar as namoradas e a entrete-las para não pensarem na questão.

- Acho que devo ser eu... – disse Rei uma hora depois perto de Serena e do beb

- Tu o que? – perguntou Serena curiosa

- Quem é que vai ser a madrinha da Chibiusa? – perguntou Mina

- Boa pergunta. – disse Setsuna entrando no quarto e fazendo uma festa à sua "Small Lady"

- Vai ser ela. – disse Serena desculpando-se a todas – Desculpem, mas foi a Chibiusa do futuro que quis assim...

- Se não fosse por ela, seria eu, não é? – pergunta Rei convencida

- Claro que não! Se fosse por mim, seria a Ami ou... seria a Ami... ela é a mais calma e não corria o risco da Chibiusa cair na igreja ou a esquecer num lugar qualquer... – ela sorriu tentando mostrar que estava a brincar

- Tu achas que eu ia deixar cair a Chibiusa?! – pergunta Makoto furiosa

- E que eu sou tão distraída que ia esquecer-me dela?! – Mina mostrou a língua a Serena e todas começaram a rir

Depois da bebé ter passado pelos braços de todos, voltou à mãe e como ambas estavam bem cansadas, quando a pequena Chibiusa tornou aos braços da mãe adormeceu imediatamente assim como a própria mãe. As cinco sailors e Darien rodearam a recém-nascida e a mãe e com olhares ternos e doces protegiam os sonhos dos seres que mais adoravam no mundo. 

Agora que tudo tinha voltado ao normal... bem... nem assim tão normal... 

Mas agora que estavam todos juntos e tão cedo não se voltavam a separar, nada podia correr mal...

Fim 

Oi! Um dos meus primeiros fics deste par e eu espero não vir a desiludir ninguém... eu adoro a Mina, mas não tanto o Yaten.. mas infelizmente na serie a Mina não tem muita sorte no amor e eu acho que o Yaten é um dos poucos que talvez até correspondesse de forma romântica aos sentimentos da Mina... eu sei que devo estar a sonhar, sendo ele um pouco frio no anime e tal.. mas isto é um fic, lembram-se?! hehe

Também quero pedir desculpa por não ter traduzido a canção do inicio, mas não estava com muita vontade e como ela só foi utilizada mesmo para apresentação... sorry! Mas não se preocupem que em todos os meus outros songfics, as letras vão estar traduzidas.

Espero receber as vossas criticas boas e até más!! Aqui está o meu mail... kittyblue@iol.pt

Caso queiram falar comigo sem ser através de e-mail...

O meu nr no icq é o 145672919 e o nickname que uso é KittyBlue (tb no mirc) 

Obrigado a todos! Muitos Beijinhos!! ^-^ KittyBlue


End file.
